In order to improve the security and/or quality of an application, software developers may create and distribute upgraded versions of the application. Each version of the application often contains and/or supports different features and elements of the application. In some cases, users of the application may wish to upgrade their current version of the application to an improved version.
Unfortunately, in some circumstances, a user may be unable to directly (i.e., in one step) and successfully upgrade their application to a desired version. For example, if an application has many different versions, some versions may not support upgrades to one or more other versions. In addition, some attempts to upgrade an application to a higher version may fail and/or result in a nonfunctional or ineffective application. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for updating applications.